Letter For Tao
by NanaFujoshi
Summary: Kris menulis sebuah surat untuk Tao. Surat yang berisi akan permintaan maafnya. Bad Summary. KrisTao/TaoRis. BL. BoyxBoy. DLDR. RnR, please?


_Untuk Tao,_

_Tao apa kabarmu disana? Disini, kami semua sangat merindukanmu. Rindu akan senyummu, rindu akan aegyo-mu. Bisakah kau kembali? Kembali ke pelukanku. Aku berjanji, akan bersikap lebih baik padamu. Aku tidak akan dekat-dekat lagi dengan Lay, Luhan-ge, atau siapapun. Aku janji, Tao._

_Tapi, itu tidak akan merubah apapun, kan? Kau akan tetap pergi, dan tidak akan pernah kembali. Maaf. Aku minta maaf._

_Tao, tahukah kau, kalau semua orang sangat kehilanganmu? _

_Apakah kau tau kalau Baekhyun selalu menangis ketika mengingatmu?_

_Apakah kau tau kalau Chanyeol selalu memeluk Baekhyun, dan meredam tangisannya di pundak Baekhyun karena mu?_

_Apakah kau tau kalau Luhan-ge selalu menangis terisak tengah malam ketika mengingatmu?_

_Apakah kau tau kalau Sehun selalu mengepalkan tangannya dan menunduk, menghindar untuk menangis, karena mengingatmu?_

_Apakah kau tau kalau D.O selalu menyibukkan dirinya di dapur, karena tidak ingin menangis karena mengingatmu?_

_Apakah kau tau kalau Kai selalu menutup wajahnya dengan tangan, menghindari kami melihat bahwa dirinya menangis karena mengingatmu?_

_Apakah kau tau kalau Lay selalu latihan gila-gilaan karena menghindari untuk mengingatmu? Bukan, bukannya ia tak ingin mengingatmu karena benci atau apa, tapi.. ia tak ingin menangis dan merasa bersalah._

_Apakah kau tau kalau Suho selalu tersenyum lembut ketika menenangkan member lain? Sebenarnya, ia selalu menangis ketika sendirian. Ia sangat merindukanmu._

_Apakah kau tau kalau Xiumin-ge selalu makan banyak-banyak ketika mengingatmu? Makanannya bercampur dengan air mata._

_Apakah kau tau kalau Chen selalu mencoba menyibukkan diri untuk menghindari mengingatmu? Tidak. Sekali lagi kutegaskan ia tidak membencimu. Ia… hanya tidak ingin menangis. Sudah cukup saat hari pemakaman ia menangis begitu deras. Sudah cukup._

_Tahukah kau kalau aku, duizhang-_mu_, selalu menangis tengah malam, selalu mencoba menyibukkan diri, selalu mencoba untuk makan banyak-banyak. Tapi itu tidak berhasil. Aku tetap teringat padamu dan akhirnya aku akan selalu menangis dan menangis lagi. Aku sekarang lemah, kan? Aku memang lemah. Aku leader yang tak bertanggung jawab. Untuk menjagamu saja aku tak sanggup. Apalagi menjaga kesebelas member lain?_

_Kau tau tidak, kalau ribuan fans menangis saat hari pemakamanmu? Pemakamanmu di buka untuk umum, dan karenanya, hari itu tempat pemakaman dipenuhi oleh ratusan fans yang kehilanganmu. Weibo-mu dibanjiri permintaan maaf oleh antifans-mu yang dulu senang mencaci makimu di weibo. _

_Saat hari pemakamanmu, ibu-mu menamparku. Rasanya sakit, sakit sekali. Tapi itu tidak sebanding dengan sakit hatiku karena kehilanganmu. Setelah menamparku, ibu-mu langsung menangis terisak dan memelukku. Aku juga ikut menangis. _

_Ayahmu hanya menatap sendu makammu. Ia tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Saat melihatku ia hanya menepuk pundakku pelan. Itu membuatku takut. Takut kalau ternyata ayahmu sangat marah padaku. Tapi.. entahlah._

_Ibuku juga datang pada pemakamanku. Begitu juga ayahku. Ibuku menangis di pelukanku. Ayahku hanya berdiri di samping ibuku dan menatapku kecewa. Aku tau, ia kecewa karena aku tidak dapat melindungimu._

"Kris," panggil Luhan-ge. Menghentikan kegiatanku menulis

"Apa,"

"Suho mengajak kita untuk mengunjungi Tao," kata Luhan-ge pelan

"Kapan?"

"Nanti, jam satu siang,"

Aku melirik jam. Baru jam sebelas. Masih ada waktu dua jam.

"Baiklah,"

Luhan-ge menatapku sendu. Ia lalu pergi sambil menutup mulutnya. Pasti ia menangis lagi.

_Aku berharap ini semua hanya mimpi. Aku berharap pagi harinya aku akan terbangun dan menemukanmu di sampingku, sedang tertidur dengan wajah manismu itu. Tapi, ternyata ini semua bukan mimpi. Aku selalu terbangun pagi hari dan tidak melihatmu sama sekali. Tidak di dapur, tidak di ruang latihan, tidak ada dimanapun. Ternyata, kau benar-benar sudah menghilang. Menghilang dari hidupku. Pergi ke tempat yang sangat jauh._

_Tao, seandainya waktu dapat di putar ulang. Aku tidak akan melakukan hal bodoh itu. Aku memang bodoh. Maaf. _

_Seandainya aku tidak melakukan hal bodoh itu, kau tidak akan lari keluar restoran dan akhirnya menjemput maut-mu. Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Kalau aku tak melakukan hal bodoh itu, kau pasti masih ada disini. Aku masih bisa memeluk tubuhmu._

_Tao, aku benar-benar merindukanmu. Aku rindu senyummu. Aku rindu pelukanmu. Aku rindu aegyo yang kau tunjukkan padaku ketika meminta sesuatu. Aku rindu rengekkan manja-mu ketika memintaku melakukan aegyo. Aku rindu dirimu. Aku rindu pada semua yang ada dalam dirimu._

_Tao, EXO benar-benar kehilangan sosok kungfu panda. Tidak ada lagi yang melakukan wushu saat showcase. Tidak ada lagi yang menemaniku untuk rapp di lagu terbaru EXO-M. Tidak ada lagi yang selalu menangis ketika terjadi sesuatu yang mengharukan di variety show. Tidak ada lagi yang menangis bahagia ketika menerima award. Tidak ada lagi.._

_Oh ya, tahukah kau kalau EXO-M baru saja menerima award beberapa hari yang lalu? Aku mengucapkan namamu saat disuruh berbicara. Aku berterimakasih padamu._

_Semua fans yang ada di sana menangis begitu mendengar aku menyebutkan namamu. Seluruh member juga menangis. Ada EXO-K juga disana. Baekhyun terisak di pelukan Chanyeol karenanya. Aku juga menangis. _

_Tempat itu dipenuhi oleh air mata ketika itu. Benarkan yang kubilang? Orang-orang benar-benar merasa kehilanganmu. Aku yang membuat mereka semua menangis. Aku benar-benar brengsek._

_Soo Man dan Youngmin sajangnim awalnya mengusulkan untuk menambahkan anggota baru ke EXO, untuk menggantikan sosok mu. Tapi, tidak ada yang setuju. Luhan-ge sampai membentak Soo Man dan Youngmin sajangnim karena usul bodoh mereka itu. Tidak ada yang dapat menggantikan dirimu._

_Semua sunbae kita turut bersedih karena kematian-mu. Semua menangis. Leeteuk sunbae yang tengah wamil-pun turut mengucapkan kesedihannya melalu telefon. Ia berbicara denganku sampai malam. Entahlah, aku juga bingung kenapa ia bisa bertelefonan lama sekali denganku, padahal ia sedang wamil._

_Sekarang EXO tengah sibuk melakukan turnya ke banyak Negara. Kau pasti senang kalau ikut. Negara-negara yang kami kunjungi sangat indah._

_Maaf. Sekali lagi maaf, Tao-er. Aku memang bersalah. Seandainya aku tidak memeluk Lay waktu itu, kau pasti tidak akan begini. Ya ampun. Aku makhluk paling brengsek di dunia ini._

_Tao, semoga kau baik-baik saja disana, ne? Ketahuilah, aku masih mencintaimu sampai saat ini. Rasa cintaku padamu tidak akan pernah hilang. Tunggu aku disana, ne? Suatu saat nanti aku akan kesana dan kita akan kembali bersama._

_Tunggu aku,_

_Wu Yi Fan_

Aku melipat kertas itu dan memasukannya ke kantong celanaku. Aku memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamarku.

"Kris hyung," sapa Sehun

"Hmm," balasku "Suho mana?"

"Suho hyung ada di kamarnya," kini Kai yang menjawab "Kurasa.. ia sedang menangis atau entahlah,"

"Ohh,"

Aku mendudukkan diriku di sofa. Menatap kosong TV yang kini tengah menampilkan acara yang menurutku sama sekali tidak menarik.

-0-

Kini kami bersebelas menatap gundukan tanah yang di bawahnya terdapat tubuh Tao. Xiumin-ge dan Baekhyun langsung menangis melihatnya. Aku berusaha untuk tidak menangis.

"Ta-Tao, apa kabarmu disana?" tanya Luhan-ge "Kuharap kau baik-baik saja,"

"Kami semua disini baik-baik saja, hyung," kata Sehun "Lihat. Sekarang aku sudah memanggilmu hyung. Tapi itu terlambat, ya? Seharusnya saat kau masih ada di sini aku mengucapkannya. Aku bisa melihat wajah senangmu. Tapi sekarang, tidak sama sekali,"

"Tao, kami semua sangat merindukanmu," kata Suho "Rasanya, EXO begitu sepi tanpa kehadiranmu,"

"Ta-Tao," Lay terbata "A-Aku minta maaf. Aku benar-benar minta maaf,"

Lay terisak. Suho memeluk tubuh Lay, "Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Tidak seharusnya waktu itu aku, aku…,"

"Sshh, tidak usah dilanjutkan," kata Suho sambil tersenyum lembut

"Hiks, mianhae, Tao-ie,"

"Tao…," bisik Baekhyun "Kau ini benar-benar anak nakal. Telah membuatku mengeluarkan air mata terus setiap hari,"

"Kau anak nakal yang sangat kurindukan," lanjut Baekhyun sambil tersenyum miris "Aku benar-benar merindukanmu,"

"Tao, benar kata Baekhyun. Kau telah membuat kekasihku mengeluarkan banyak air mata. Lihat tidak? Sekarang matanya menjadi sepertimu, mungkin ia akan menjadi panda EXO berikutnya," kata Chanyeol sambil tertawa kecil

"Yeolliee!"

"Hehe, mianhae, Baekkie-ah,"

"Tao, aku marah padamu," kini giliran Xiumin-ge "Kau telah membuatku naik empat kilo! Coba kau bayangkan! Empat kilo! Astaga. Bagaimana jika nanti Chen mau menggendongku? Ia pasti keberatan! Aigoo,"

"Tidak apa-apa, Xiumin-ge. Aku tidak akan pernah merasa berat kok, haha," Chen tertawa "Tao, jangan fikirkan kata-kata Xiumin-ge tadi. Ia tidak benar-benar marah padamu. Ia hanya… betul-betul merindukanmu,"

"Hyung," kini Kai yang berbicara "Maafkan segala kesalahanku, ne? Aku baru sadar, kalau kesalahanku banyak sekali,"

"Ne, maafkan aku juga," kata D.O "Kau satu-satunya teman 93lines yang ku punya di EXO, dan kini? Aku menjadi 93lines sendiri. Aku benar-benar rindu padamu,"

Kini tinggal aku yang belum mengatakan apapun. Luhan-ge menatapku.

"Butuh waktu sendiri?"

"Ya, kurasa…,"

"Baiklah, ayo semua, kita makan es krim di kedai es krim disana," ajak Luhan-ge "Kalau sudah selesai, kami menunggumu disana, Kris,"

"Ne, ge,"

Luhan-ge dan lainnya segera pergi meninggalkanku sendiri. Setelah kurasa aku benar-benar sendiri, aku jatuh terduduk. Air mataku mengalir deras.

"Mi-Mianhae, Tao-ah, mianhae," bisikku "Aku benar-benar brengsek. Aku benar-benar pengecut. Aku.. maaf…,"

"Tao, aku mohon kembali. Aku merindukanmu, sangat merindukanmu,"

"Aku tau permintaanku ini bodoh.. Tapi hanya itu yang kuharapkan sekarang. Hanya itu yang kuharapkan untuk hadiah natalku. Hanya itu. Kau kembali ke pelukanku,"

"Tao, aku benar-benar merindukanmu. Orangtuamu merindukanmu. Para member EXO merindukanmu. Para fans merindukanmu. Semua orang merindukanmu,"

"Aku tau aku mahkluk brengsek karena telah membuat orang-orang itu menangis karena-ku. Mianhae…,"

Aku menangis makin deras. Aku memeluk nisan Tao. Dingin. Itulah yang kurasakan. Tidak seperti saat aku memeluk Tao. Hangat.

"Mianhae…," bisikku "Ah. Aku punya surat untukmu,"

Aku meletakkan surat yang tadi kutulis di atas makam Tao. Aku tau itu bodoh, tapi, tidak apa, kan? Mungkin saja ada keajaiban kalau Tao bisa membacanya.

"Tao, sampai bertemu lagi nanti. Aku pasti akan menyusulmu,"

Aku tersenyum lemah. Lalu, aku berdiri. Menatap makam Tao lama, sebelum akhirnya melangkahkan diriku pergi.

-Author POV-

Tanpa Kris dan yang lainnya sadari, ada sesosok makhluk transparan yang memperhatikan mereka sedaritadi. Makhluk itu menangis. Dan, ya. Makhluk itu adalah Tao. Arwah Tao yang sudah meninggal.

Tao mendekati makamnya. Ia mengambil surat yang ditinggalkan Kris tadi.

"Tuhan, aku mohon… pertemukan aku lagi dengan Kris-ge…,"

-END-

Hai~ Aku bawa fic angst KrisTao. Yuhuu~ Fic ini rencananya mau aku bikin sequel. Tapi itu buat yang mau ya. Kalo ga ada yang mau ya sud haha.

Last, mind to review?


End file.
